The Different Battles Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: The Rat Patrol finds themselves facing several battles at once as they run afoul of a vindictive Lieutenant.
1. Chapter 1

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The Dariwa Oasis was bustling with activity as the American forces set about fortifying it to defend. Soldiers used bags full of sand to build walls around the precious source of water. While not as substantial as stone, sand was plentiful and easy to get, making it the best choice for a wall. If they made the wall thick enough, it would protect them from enemy fire.

The rows of tanks lined up beyond the oasis would be the main line of defense, the sand bag wall was meant more for the ground troops stationed at the oasis. Mortars and bullets did more damage to a human body than they did to a heavily armored tank. Men worked frantically to build the wall, knowing their lives could depend on it. Officers walked among the working men urging them to work harder.

Two privates picked their way among the sweating men on their way to the water hole. They carried five gallon cans to be filled with the precious liquid. Called 'jerry cans', they were taken on missions carrying spare drinking water, or it could be used as water for the radiators in their vehicles.

"You two!" An officer spotted them as they crossed the oasis and called to them. "Forget those cans and grab a shovel!"

"We need the water for our jeeps Sir." One of the privates objected to the order. "We need to get our jeeps ready to go out again."

"Your jeeps aren't going anywhere Private. We're digging in here, so grab some shovels." The officer growled at them angrily.

"We're recon Lieutenant, we never know just when we will be going out again."

"I said grab a shovel Private!" The lieutenant got right in their faces and demanded that they follow his order. "One more word out of you and I'll put you on report. I guarantee Private, I will make your stay here on the desert miserable. Believe me, you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Sarge will have out hides if we don't get this water Lieutenant." The other private protested when his buddy quit arguing.

"I outrank your sergeant…grab a shovel…I won't tell you again."

The two privates exchanged frowns but they obediently placed the cans on the ground at the base of a tree and picked up shovels. Someone handed them a pile of empty bags and showed them where to dig. They dug trenches to walk in during an attack and used the sand to fill the bags. They were busily filling a bag when a shadow blocked the sun above them. Looking up, they met the angry eyes of Sergeant Sam Troy.

"What the devil do you two think you're doing? Are the jeeps ready?"

Both privates hung their heads. "Not yet Sarge."

"Why not?" Troy demanded in a growl.

"The Lieutenant told us to fill sand bags." Hitch looked to Tully for support. "He threatened to report us for not following orders." Hitch dropped his head a degree and looked at Troy through his lashes. "He said he outranked you Sarge."

"He did did he?"

"Yep." Tully agreed, trying to hide a grin. "That's one mean officer. He warned us not to get on his bad side."

"I'm not sure he has a good side." Hitch added in a low voice.

"Go get the jeeps ready to roll. Now!"

Both privates dropped their shovels and bags and climbed out of the trench. Leaving Troy staring after them, they returned to the tree and retrieved the empty water cans. After filling the cans, they were on their way to their jeeps with them when they heard a shout directed at them.

"Privates!" The lieutenant who had stopped them before was at it again. He stomped over to them angrily and blocked their path. Fists on his hips, he glared at the water cans in their hands. "What do you think you are doing? I thought I told you to forget the water and fill those sand bags."

"Sarge told us to get the jeeps ready to roll Lieutenant." Hitchcock explained as he looked around for the sergeant.

"I don't care what your sergeant told you!" He leaned down and screamed in their faces. "Drop those cans and start digging!"

"Maybe you should talk to Sarge." Hitch suggested, still looking for the man in question.

The officers face reddened as he lost it completely. "That's it Private!" He turned to call to some of his men. Four men came running at his call, glad to drop their shovels for something more interesting. They crowded around the two privates and waited for the Lieutenant to tell them what he wanted them to do. "Escort these men to a truck and put them in the back. Hold them there until I can locate some MPs to take them off your hands."

"Lieutenant, if you'll just let us explain. Just talk to our sergeant." Hitch tried again to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Keep your mouth shut Private, you're in enough trouble already. Give me any more lip and it will go hard on you."

"But Lieutenant…."

"Get them out of here!" Livid with rage, the lieutenant banished the men from his sight. The four soldiers rushed the privates away as the lieutenant stomped off to find some MPs.

"Sarge is going to be mad." Hitchcock told their four guards.

"Not half as mad as you made the lieutenant." One of their escorts responded with a chuckle. "I'd say that you just made yourself an enemy in that one. He's not someone I want mad at me, he can get really mean when he's mad." The soldier continued more soberly.

"Sarge doesn't get mean, but he usually gets his way anyhow." Tully drawled. "That Lieutenant don't know it yet, but he just met his match."

"From a sergeant? No way!" Another of their escorts declared in disbelief. "Sergeants just back down when the lieutenant gets on his high horse." They arrived at the truck and pushed the two privates to get inside. "Don't give us any trouble; we don't want the Lieutenant mad at us." They took up positions outside to ensure that the privates stayed in the truck.

Throwing himself onto the bench seat, Hitch fumed at the delay. "Sarge is going to be mad." He repeated for Tully's benefit.

"Yeah," Tully agreed, grinning around his matchstick, "but once we explain, it isn't us he's going to be mad at." Stretching his long legs out in front of him, Tully made himself comfortable to wait for the fireworks he was expecting.

They heard the shouting long before the sergeants arrived to get them. The canvas flap at the rear of the truck was ripped aside to reveal the face of Sam Troy.

"Get out of there you two." There was a tenseness to his tone that gave a clue to anyone who knew him just how irritated he truly was. Both privates scrambled out of the truck and jumped to the ground. Jack Moffitt stood to one side with an amused twinkle in his eyes. The lieutenant who had ordered them confined was standing in front of a red faced Major who was loudly vocalizing his displeasure at the situation.

"You have been with this outfit for almost six months Lieutenant, how did you not know that these privates weren't with your unit?" The Major didn't give the younger officer a chance to answer. Looking at Hitch and Tully, he paused to take a breath before asking. "Did you tell the Lieutenant that you weren't with his unit?"

"Not in so many words Sir." Hitch answered for both of them. "We tried to explain but he wouldn't give us a chance Sir. I told him we were recon but he ignored it. He just said he would put us on report for disobeying orders if we didn't shut up and dig."

"And he didn't care that you were recon?"

"I guess not Sir. He said he outranked us and we should shut up and dig, so we shut up and dug Major."

"When we tried to explain, he had us confined to the truck Major." Tully continued the explanation for Hitch. "We figured Sarge would find us and fix things okay."

Moffitt's smile widened at Tully's comment about Troy. Troy, on the other hand, still looked ready to explode.

The Major nodded and turned to Troy. "Take your men and go Sergeant, we need that recon report."

"Yes Sir." Troy saluted the Major and jerked his head at his team. Hitch and Tully hurried away with Troy and Moffitt following at a slower pace.

By the time the sergeants got to the jeeps they were ready to roll. Both privates were staying close to their vehicles in case there were any more demanding officers wandering about the camp. They busied themselves with one final check so they would look busy if anyone were to walk past.

Troy had a smile on his face as he rounded the front of his jeep with Moffitt close behind.

"Are we in trouble Sarge?" Mark Hitchcock looked from one smiling sergeant to the other.

"No Hitch, not you." Troy grinned at Moffitt who smiled wider in return. "The Major was giving the Lieutenant a good dressing down when we left. Unless I miss my guess, the lieutenants' hide is going to be blistered by the time the Major gets finished." The sergeant climbed into his jeep and made himself comfortable. "The Major wants this entire area checked for enemy activity, let's shake it."

The two little jeeps rolled out of camp, the target of envy among the men still filling sand bags in the hot desert sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Tully Pettigrew relaxed and steered his jeep one handed. He glanced over at Hitchcock and got a smile in return when Hitch saw him looking. With a crooked grin he turned his attention back to the surrounding desert. The dusty monotony of miles upon miles of sand was deceiving, and the men of the Rat Patrol understood that fact all too well; they themselves had used the dips and depressions to hide in all too often. The hills, rocky or not, provided a good vantage point for someone to use as a lookout. Tully had spent a good deal of his time since his arrival in North Africa on top one hill or another standing watch. He had no sooner considered the importance of the hills in his own mind when Moffitt tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to one of the taller ones in the distance.

"Let's take a look around shall we?"

Tully shifted his matchstick to the other side of his mouth and nodded wordlessly. He and Moffitt didn't need a lot of words to exchange ideas; they knew each other so well that they just knew what the other was thinking. A lot of life and death decisions had been made with little more than a glance passing between them. He knew Hitchcock and Troy were the same way; actually it worked between all four of them just as well. They could go for days without a single completed conversation out loud; a few words and they all seemed to be on the same page.

Tully was still thinking about the team when Moffitt tapped him on the arm again.

"This one will do nicely Tully. I'll take a quick look and be right back." Tully nodded again as Hitch pulled his jeep up alongside. Troy grabbed a pair of binoculars and followed Moffitt up the steep slope to the top of the hill. They threw themselves onto their stomachs and crawled the last couple of feet.

"You seem pretty deep in thought, is something wrong?"

Tully glanced over at Hitch and shook his head. "No, just thinking. The desert sure is different from back home."

Hitch nodded as he glanced up at the sergeants. "I noticed."

A laugh burst from Tullys' lips at the comment. He took a quick look behind them to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on their tail. He took note of the two sets of parallel tracks snaking across the desert floor. The slight breeze blowing over the sand had not even started to erase their trail. When he looked back Hitch was staring at the desert out in front of them.

"Do you see something?"

"No." The blond replied with a shake of his head. "Everything looks empty for miles." He paused to look at Tully. "Back home you couldn't go five feet without running into somebody this time of day. The streets would be crowded with shoppers and people going about their business."

"Not where I come from." Tully grinned as he remembered his hometown. "We have lots of open space." Now he glanced up at the sergeants. Seeing nothing to alarm him, he continued. "We have acres and acres of fields. Your nearest neighbor could be a mile down the road. The mountains go on for miles with all kinds of wildlife roaming free for the hunting." Thinking of Kentucky, Tully sighed wistfully. "I sure do miss those green mountains."

"And your family, I bet." Hitch added with a grin.

"Sure, that goes without saying. Don't you miss being home with your folks?"

"My folks sent me to boarding schools all the time. During the summer I went to camp." Hitch twisted in his seat to look behind them. Seeing nothing but empty desert, he turned back to continue the conversation.

"Camp sounds like fun." Tully commented, not sure what to say.

"It was," Hitch answered, "but it wasn't home with the family." His tone was cool, like he was talking about someone else.

Any comment Tully would have made was lost as Troy and Moffitt slid down the slope. Both privates immediately got back to business even though they had been alert the whole time. Their conversation forgotten for the time being, they concentrated on the task at hand.

"Anything Sarge?" Hitch asked as Troy slid into the passenger's seat.

"Nothing as far as we could see. We'll swing west and look over there." He placed the binoculars between the seats and motioned Moffitt and Tully to lead the way.

Over the next couple of hours they zigzagged back and forth over the sector to the west. They found several more hills to climb but none of their stops revealed any suspicious activity.

While they stopped to cool the engines Tully rummaged around in the back of his jeep for some of their rations. Troy and Moffitt were busy going over the map and trying to decide which sector to check next. Hitch stood watch while Tully handed out the meals and checked both jeeps.

"Tully, take Hitch something to eat." Troy looked up from the map briefly and called to Tully. He and Moffitt ate their meals while bending over the hood of the jeep considering their next move. Without waiting for a response, he turned back to the map as Moffitt made a point about something or other. They were deep in planning as Tully climbed the hill with a meal and a canteen in his hand.

"Here, Sarge sent this up."

Hitch turned to take the meal, his eyes still scanning the desert around them. "Thanks."

"You eat, I'll keep watch." Tully offered. He moved past the blond to get a better view of the area; from where he stood, his view was blocked by some scrub trees.

Hitch sat down and opened the rations. "Beef and beans." He said after a minute. "They sure don't taste like home."

Tully snorted as he tried to cover a laugh. "That's got to be the understatement of the year."

Hitch laughed. "Yeah, I guess it is." He swiveled his head to do a quick scan of the surrounding area.

"So what was camp like?"

"Huh?" Hitch looked at Tully in surprise at the change in topic before turning his attention back to the desert.

"Camp." Tully repeated with a smile. "What was it like?"

"Oh, it was alright. They taught us things we'll probably never use again, but it was fun I guess." Hitch sounded distracted. "But then again, the archery lessons did come in handy once or twice."

"You mean when you used the bow to help steal those diamonds from the Germans or the time you got to be the target in that ammo dump?" Tully grinned at the other private.

"That's not funny," Hitch chided, " I could have missed and Sarge and Moffitt wouldn't have made it out with those diamonds."

Tully chuckled along with Hitch but he noticed that the blondes' laugh seemed off.

"Is everything okay Hitch?" Thinking he may have misinterpreted the others response, he hurried to fix any hurt feelings.

"Does that look like dust to you?"

One look and Tully understood why Hitch was distracted. "We'd better go tell Sarge, I think we just figured out which sector we should check next."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Do you think they know we're here?" Moffitt was watching the long line of armored vehicles move single file across the valley floor.

"Maybe." Troy responded cautiously. "Maybe they know we're here but just aren't sure where we're digging in. This looks more like a scout column than an attack group." He counted the vehicles and wrote the information in a notebook he carried. Next to each number he wrote what kind of vehicle corresponded with the number.

"You could be right." The Brit answered, pointing at some dust in the distance.

"The main body of tanks most likely." Troy surmised. "Let's shake it, we need to scout that other group and get the information back to the Major."

"It's going to be dark in a few hours Troy, they'll never reach the oasis before dark. My guess is that they'll camp somewhere before it gets too late and continue in the morning. I don't think we have time to warn the Major and get a look at that second group."

"Okay," Troy agreed reluctantly, "so we pull back and code a message to send to the Major. The last thing we need is for the Germans to pick up our signal this close to their column."

"We could send Hitch and Tully back to warn the Major. You and I could scout the other group." Moffitt made the suggestion knowing that Troy would not be pleased with the idea. He also knew it was the most sensible solution; the Germans wouldn't be able to pick up a signal if they didn't use the radio.

Troy hesitated, torn between getting the message through without alerting the Germans to an American presence, and keeping his little group together.

"They can take care of themselves Troy."

Troy looked up to meet the Englishman's knowing eyes. "I know they can, I just hate to send them out without back-up."

"The Germans are here, they'll be going the other way. With any luck, they won't even meet up with any Germans. The oasis is only half a day from here; they can make it back before dark in a jeep. The armored columns will take twice as long."

Troy nodded reluctantly, admitting the truth of the statement. "You're right, they can take care of themselves. Let's go break the news, they're not going to like being sent home." The sergeant predicted, knowing his men as well as he did.

The two sergeants took another look at the scout column. Using the hills as a reference, they mapped out a route that should keep the two younger men out of sight of the Germans. Troy made a copy of his notes in code along with a message for the Major. As predicted, neither private was happy about being sent back to the oasis while their sergeants continued with the recon mission.

"What if you need back-up?" Mark Hitchcock asked in protest.

"Then we're tough out of luck." Troy told him matter-of-factly. "You're going to be in the same spot if you need help. We're not going to be close enough to reach you if you run into trouble. That's why we all need to try to avoid a fight; run if you can."

"Who's going to watch your backs?"

"We'll watch each other's backs, just like you and Tully will have to do."

"But that leaves you with only one gunner and one driver."

"Just like you." Troy pointed out shortly. "Look Hitch, I don't like it either, but it's the best way. You warn the Major and we'll find out just what else is headed his way."

The blonde nodded reluctantly, still uneasy about the plan.

"We'll be fine, you just take care of yourselves." Moffitt added in the uneasy silence that followed.

"Okay Sarge." Hitch looked at Tully as he agreed to the plan. Tully winked at him, his matchstick flattened between his tightly clenched jaws.

"We got it Sarge." Tully assured the sergeants. "We'll be okay too." He glanced at the blonde and got a nod in return. Knowing that no one was happy with the plan somehow made it easier to accept.

"Okay Tully, you and Hitch get going. Follow the route we laid out for you; it should take you around the German column and keep you out of sight."

"Do you want us to come back once we warn the Major?"

"No," Troy shook his head, "we should be back sometime tonight. We'll drive after dark if it comes to that. Once we hit the road we shouldn't have too much trouble without the lights. Wait for us at the oasis." Troy was already planning ahead in case they ran into trouble. "If we're not back by morning assume we ran into trouble and inform the Major."

Hitch frowned but Tully nodded in agreement.

"We'll see you tonight then." Tully answered.

"If they keep moving after dark we'll break radio silence and alert the Major, otherwise assume they stopped for the night but…."

"But stay alert anyhow." Tully finished for him with a wise grin.

Moffitt smiled at his driver and gave Hitch's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Take care and we'll see you tonight." Moffitt ended the briefing on a positive note.

Hitch nodded at both sergeants and climbed behind the gun in Tully's jeep. He didn't speak as Tully took the drivers' seat and started the engine. Troy and Moffitt watched them drive away until the jeep was out of sight.

"They'll be alright Troy. We'd better go too; the Major will need the information we find."

Troy nodded and climbed behind the gun of his own jeep. Moffitt looked back once as he drove away and noticed Troy doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"Hey Tully, I think I saw something up ahead." Mark Hitchcock leaned forward to tap Tully on the shoulder.

Tully looked the way Hitch pointed but he didn't see anything to alarm him. He nodded to let Hitch know he heard and angled the jeep toward the base of a nearby hill. The route Moffitt had laid out for them kept them close to the base of a string of hills for their protection. If they ran into trouble they could find cover if needed among the hills and wadis. Most of the hills were low but the jeep was a small vehicle and didn't require much cover to hide it.

Hitch was squinting into the sun, trying to locate whatever he had spotted earlier. The waves of heat rising from the light sand distorted shapes in the distance making it hard for him to be sure what he'd seen. Long, hard experience had taught him not to take any unnecessary chances; leaving the driving to Tully, he kept his eyes on the dunes ahead. The barest glimpse of movement at the top of a dune caught his eye.

"Tully, get out of sight!" His urgent warning had Tully swinging the jeep into the first wadi he came to, hiding from anyone watching the desert floor. As the jeep rolled to a stop Tully reached forward and pulled a rifle from the holster on the fender.

"What did you see?"

"There was a sentry on top of a dune about a quarter of a mile ahead. I just caught some movement and the flash of sun glinting off his gun barrel."

At that moment they heard the distinctive sound of German engines starting somewhere up ahead.

"Do you think they saw us?"

"Maybe, it looked like the look out was turning to run down the slope. They probably did spot us; that would explain why they're headed this way." The sound of the motors was drawing closer as they debated their next course of action.

"Maybe they don't know exactly what it is that they saw." Tully gave Hitch an appraising look while he chewed his matchstick into tiny little splinters that he had to spit out. "Way I see it, we got two choices; run or fight."

"Sarge said to avoid a fight if we could." Hitch reminded him.

"May not have a choice." Tully responded, listening to the foreign engines. "Sounds like they split up to try and take us from both ends of the wadi."

"Then we fight." The blonde answered grimly.

"Maybe they didn't get a good look." Tully looked at his buddy with a hopeful expression. Their eyes met and Hitchcock smiled; they both had the same idea. Pulling a wrench out of the box at his feet, Hitch began working furiously to free the 50 from its mount. Tully reached under the seat and removed the maps and code book. Running to the base of a nearby rock, he buried them to keep them from the enemy.

"Got it." Hitch called, trying to manhandle the 50 out of the rear of the jeep. Tully ran back to the jeep to help him remove the big gun. Between them they managed to carry it halfway up the hill and braced it in the branches of a scrub tree. "I got this." Hitch told Tully breathlessly. Running down the hill to the jeep, he lifted the hood to make it look like they had engine trouble, and picked up both rifles from the vehicle. Carrying both guns he ran part way up the other side of the wadi and left one rifle in some rocks, the barrel showing. He ran back to the jeep for a canteen, just in case things went wrong, he wanted access to water.

The first patrol car entered the end of the wadi in front of the jeep. Hitch saw it appear and hesitated before running up the hill toward where he'd left the gun. Choosing a tree trunk near the rock where he'd left the other rifle, he threw himself to the ground as the sand erupted into geysers from bullets hitting all around him. He knew the second patrol car would be alerted to his presence and its crew would join the fight.

Leaning around the trunk of the tree, he fired at the first group of Germans. All four crew members took cover behind their vehicle. They returned fire, forcing Hitch to duck behind the tree. While the blonde cowered behind the tree, the second patrol car entered the wadi and parked nose to nose with the first car.

Hitch rolled from his position, leaving the barrel of his rifle showing by the base of the tree. Staying low, he reached the second gun and used that one to fire on the collected Germans. All eight Germans returned fire, again forcing Hitch to take cover. As the bullets glanced off the rocks around him he let out a cry and pulled the gun barrel out of sight. Crawling back to his first position, he continued the fight.

The Germans, thinking they had hit one of the Americans, regrouped and began a plan to outflank the second one. Hiding behind the patrol cars, their leader waved his arms to send them off to the sides.

Tully cleared the 50 and opened fire on the eight Germans while they were still bunched together with their full attention on Hitch. He dropped all eight of them before they could turn and locate him and the 50. He watched them for movement as he anxiously waited for Hitch to show himself. The cry he'd heard had most likely been a ruse, but until the blonde appeared to prove it, he worried.

Tully whistled the 'all clear' signal without taking his eyes off the motionless Germans. Hitch stood up and waved at him, a big smile on his face. Tully returned the wave, and the smile, as Hitch cautiously moved into position to check the enemy soldiers.

Tully relaxed as Hitch signaled that there were no survivors. Leaving the 50 where it was until it cooled down, he joined Hitch, taking one of the rifles from him.

Hitch climbed onto the hood of a patrol car to keep watch as Tully searched them for anything of value. He found some maps and a small satchel of papers that they decided to take to the Major. They salvaged the water and gas cans for their own use. A medical kit and some rations also changed sides; since medicine and food didn't care who used them.

Deciding to leave the cars intact, Tully disabled them. Both private agreed that tossing a hand grenade into them would only alert the Germans unnecessarily. Retrieving their maps and code book, they reinstalled the 50 before taking one final look behind them. Seeing no sign of any other Germans, they continued on to the oasis to report to the Major.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Troy and Moffitt found the source of the dust with no problem; the Germans were not trying to hide their movements.

"Tanks, halftracks and patrol cars, not to mention the trucks full of troops. That's no scout column, they're loaded for bear." Troy lowered the binoculars to look at Moffitt with concern.

Moffitt was studying the column through his own glasses. "I believe you're correct. This column looks like it means business."

"How many troops do you think they have loaded in those trucks?"

Moffitt bit his lip and considered the question. "Hard to say Troy, but let's face it, a guess isn't what the Major wants us to bring back."

"Yeah, I know," Troy acknowledged with a sigh, "it looks like we have our work cut out for us. We have to get in there and get a count and get back to the oasis before morning." Resigned to the task, he turned and led the way down the slope toward their jeep.

They circled wide of the column, staying close to the dunes for cover. The going was slow because they had to keep their speed down so they wouldn't raise any dust for the Germans to spot. Their patience paid off as the tail end of the column filed past their hiding place totally unaware that they were being watched.

Taking separate tallies, the two sergeants compared numbers after the last vehicle drove past. They could count the trucks but they were forced to estimate the number of soldiers per truck. Luckily the Germans tended to be methodical and precise, making it more likely that their estimate would be fairly accurate.

"Do you suppose the Major wants us to go down there and count noses?" Troy relaxed as the column continued past them without any alarms sounding. He rolled onto his back to look at the other man.

"Maybe," Moffitt answered with a grin at the look of surprise on Troy's face, "but until he orders that specifically, I say we do it our way."

"Don't we anyway?"

"Unless we have orders to the contrary."

Troy allowed his head to fall back as he sprawled on the sand. "Most of the officers around here have learned to give us some leeway when it comes to getting things done."

Moffitt shrugged as he sat down beside Troy. "They've learned that we do things a bit different, but it works. Allowing us to take charge once we have an assignment frees them to deal with other matters."

"Now if we could only get a few hold-outs to understand that, this war would go a whole lot smoother."

"Are we talking about anyone in particular?"

"No, just a few who still think that their way is the only way." Troy replied with a shrug. "I like it better when they just tell us what they want and leave us alone to get it done."

"The Major seems alright." Moffitt offered neutrally. "He sure chewed that lieutenant out for ordering Tully and Hitch around."

"Yeah, he's alright; that lieutenant, on the other hand, could be a problem, especially if he blames Hitch and Tully for getting him in trouble with the Major."

"Let's not borrow trouble Troy, we don't know that he blames them. After all, he did have orders to get the defenses up and going in the oasis. It could have been an honest mistake."

"One that could have been prevented, all he had to do was listen to them when they tried to explain."

"True, but why dwell on it? It's over, the Major let them go without any of the punishment that the lieutenant threatened."

"I don't know Moffitt, I just can't shake this feeling that we haven't heard the last of it yet." Troy looked worried as he thought about their encounter with the irate lieutenant.

"I suggest we deal with that later, we should be able to swing around that column now and head for the oasis. If we don't run into any trouble, we should get there about nightfall."

Troy nodded, still distracted by his earlier uneasiness about the lieutenant. "Okay, let's head back, we can make pretty good time as long as the light holds out."

With Moffitt driving, they headed for the oasis to give their report to the Major. They were making good time as expected, the sky was clear of enemy planes and the desert looked empty ahead. Troy called a halt to examine an open area they would have to cross. With no dunes for cover, the decided to make a quick dash and hope that no one came along to see them. Going around would add at least an hour to their travel time and the risk was minimal. Troy took one last look and jumped into the jeep. Moffitt raced for the dunes ahead, keeping his eyes on the trail before them.

They almost made it too, if the Germans had been a hundred feet further back, they would have missed seeing the fast moving vehicle. Unfortunately, they weren't a hundred feet further back, and they did spot the darting form of the American jeep. With a shout and a wave to the second patrol car, the first one gave chase.

Troy spotted them about the same time that they saw the jeep. He yelled a warning to Moffitt and primed the 50. Knowing that they had been spotted, the two sergeants knew they now had to stop the patrol from sending a message to the column.

Clearing the dunes, they circled around to come up behind the patrol cars. They knew they had to hit them before the Germans realized what was happening. Troy braced against the bouncing of the jeep, keeping his feet widely spaced, gripping the handles. Moffitt slowed to keep their dust trail below the crest of the dune. Their sound of their engines, quieter than the German ones, was lost under the rattle of the German machines. Gauging the distance, Moffitt allowed the patrol cars to pass the dune that now hid them. After they passed, he gunned the engine and the little jeep jumped into the air as it cleared the top of the hill. It went barreling down the steep slope toward the unsuspecting patrol cars.

Surprised, the Germans reacted too slowly; the swifter jeeps made a pass before they could swing their guns into position.

With long practice, Troy hosed the patrol cars with hot lead. The German soldiers jerked as their bodies were riddled with the heavy slugs. Their answering fire was ineffectual against their fast moving target as Moffitt swung around for another pass. Troy's' second dose of lead cut down the few remaining soldiers, stopping the cars in their tracks. Their engines rattled to a stop and the desert became deathly quiet except for the soft purr of the American engines.

Troy jumped down to check for survivors as Moffitt pulled up next to the cars. He called Moffitt over when he found two of them still breathing. The British sergeant bandaged their wounds while Troy stood guard.

"Troy."

Troy looked over to see Moffitt climbing to his feet, wiping the blood from his hands.

"I think they'll live if we can get them to a doctor. There should be one at the oasis."

Troy frowned, "Are you sure we should take them there?"

"Where else can we take them? Their wounds need to be tended by a doctor, I can only do so much. I seriously doubt that they will be able to escape and tell anyone where we are."

"They'll slow us down."

"If we leave them, they just might find some way to tell the others about us." Moffitt looked toward the injured men who looked back with fear in their eyes. "If we leave them, we could be leaving them to die."

"Load them up, we're going to be late."

With the wounded prisoners tied in the back of the jeep, they resumed their journey, only to discover that the battle had not left them untouched. Not long after leaving the bullet riddled patrol cars behind, their own vehicle began to sputter for lack of gas.

Moffitt pulled into a wadi and climbed out of the driver's seat. Tilting the seat up, he uncapped the gas tank and reached for their spare can of gasoline. The last of the precious liquid ran out of the bullet hole in the side as he lifted the can out of the back of the jeep.

"Troy!" The British sergeant called to Troy who stood watch atop a nearby hill. "We seem to have a bit of a problem."

"Now what?" Troy growled, looking toward the jeep.

In answer Moffitt held the damaged can aloft with the bullet hole showing plainly in the fading light.

Troy groaned in frustration, looking out over the desert as he tried to come up with a solution to their newest problem. The prisoners made walking impossible even if they had the water and the time. The shadows lengthened as he considered their options. As the sun moved across the sky toward sunset, two sets of tire tracks appeared out of nowhere. Realizing that the change in angle of the sun had made them visible, he tensed; the tracks led into the wadi but there were none coming out.

"Moffitt!" He whispered urgently.

The British sergeant turned to see what had alarmed Troy. Troy was staring out over the desert, intent on something on the other side of the dune they now occupied. "What is it?"

Troy didn't answer verbally, he just pointed to the tracks that now stood out starkly against the sand. The shadows in the impressions made the tracks appear dark and ominous. "You stay here, I'm going to go take a look."

"Be careful Troy." Moffitt glanced toward the jeep and the prisoners, both of whom appeared to be unconscious. Troy nodded and ran down the sloping sand toward the other wadi.

Moffitt waited, grateful for the continued silence. He doubted that anyone could surprise the other sergeant before he could give a warning, so no noise was good. As long as it was quiet, he decided that Troy was safe. The reappearance of the other sergeant was almost anti-climactic. Troy walked boldly across the sand separating the two dunes with a big smile on his face.

"There are two patrol cars over there, all shot up. They won't start and someone took their spare gas cans but we should be able to siphon enough gas from their tanks to get us home. You stay here and keep an eye on our prisoners; I'll find something to plug the hole in our can so we can use it to transfer the fuel."

Moffitt stood guard while Troy made three separate trips with the salvaged fuel. By the time he was done, darkness had fallen. Troy poured the last of the reclaimed fuel into the tank of their jeep. He smiled tiredly at Moffitt and indicated the gas can.

"That's the last of it, let's go home."

"Sounds good to me." Moffitt took his place in the driver's seat. It took them longer driving without lights but they still managed to reach the oasis before morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

"So what is the Major going to do?" Mark Hitchcock asked after listening to Troy explain what they'd found.

"He called a meeting of his staff for this morning to make plans." Troy glanced at his watch. "It starts in twenty minutes and we are required to be there."

"All of us?" Tully asked.

"All of us." Troy confirmed. He eyed his two privates as they digested the information. They looked tired and dusty, more so than he would have expected. "Did you have any trouble getting back?" The bullet riddled patrol cars came to mind.

They both shook their heads in response.

"We got spotted by a patrol and they tried to trap us in a wadi, but we took care of it." Hitch added matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Troy demanded.

Hitch shrugged tiredly. "Tully and I handled it Sarge, it was no big deal."

"How did you handle it?" Troy asked in a quiet voice.

Hitch and Tully looked up at the change of tone. They both knew what it meant when Troy got quiet. Hitch glanced at Tully uneasily.

"We had to fight Sarge. They came at us from both ends of the wadi, there was nowhere to go."

"Where was this?" Moffitt joined the conversation.

Tully explained as best he could where the wadi was located. "We didn't check the map to be sure Sarge, but we were following the route you laid out for us."

Moffitt nodded his understanding. "Those were the patrol cars we found abandoned."

"We didn't blow them up because we didn't want to attract attention." Hitch explained. "Tully disabled them so they wouldn't run though." He defended their actions.

"Are you sure that you couldn't have avoided a fight?" Troy asked. "We weren't supposed to let the Germans know we were out there." He reminded them.

"Who was there Sarge, you or us?" Hitch quipped a bit angrily at the rebuke.

"They spotted us Sarge. We ducked into a wadi as soon as Hitch spotted the glint from their rifle barrel, but it was too late, they'd already seen us." Tully went on to tell the sergeants how the Germans had split up and tried to trap them in the wadi. He described the ensuing battle, leaving nothing out.

"Alright, it sounds like they didn't give you a choice. It's not like we kept a low profile either." Troy described their adventures after the privates had left them.

"Good thing we didn't blow those patrol cars." Hitch remarked after the sergeant finished.

"We are grateful for that Hitch, it would have been a long walk without that gasoline." Moffitt assured him with a smile.

Troy glanced at his watch again. "It's about time for that meeting to start. Come on, we can't be late."

"Did you two get any sleep after you got back?" Moffitt asked his driver as they hurried across the oasis to the command tent.

"Nope." Tully groaned. "That lieutenant caught us coming out of the Major's tent after we gave our report. I guess he was listening outside and heard us say that you told us to hang around here until you got back. The lieutenant said that since we weren't going back out, we had plenty of time to finish filling those sand bags. I guess the Major told him to grab every available man and put them on that detail."

Troy threw Moffitt a look that said 'I told you so' but he didn't comment. He'd have to deal with the lieutenant later if they stayed around the oasis; he couldn't have his drivers worn out trying to answer to two bosses.

"Maybe you can get some rest after the meeting." The sergeant suggested in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I hope so Sarge," Hitch yawned widely, "I'm beat."

They reached the command tent and all talk stopped as they were ushered inside. The tent was already filled to capacity with tables and equipment and now, officers. The men were clustered around the maps with the Major front and center.

"Sergeant Troy, glad you could join us." The Major called on spotting the four men. "Now we can get this meeting started." There was a snicker and Troy turned to see the lieutenant with a big grin on his face.

"Lieutenant Nance, I'll let you know when I say something funny." The Major glared at the lieutenant with a frown on his face. He tried never to discipline a subordinate in front of his peers but this particular officer seemed intent on pushing his boundaries to the limit.

The lieutenant sobered immediately. "Yes Sir."

Turning back to the Rat Patrol, the Major motioned the four men forward. "Troy, recap your report from the beginning for everyone, just hit the highlights."

"Yes Sir," Troy stepped to the map and oriented himself before he began. Using his finger as a pointer, he showed them where they had seen the columns. He gave them numbers and routes, speed and estimated time of arrival at the oasis. Using his tally book, he gave them a run-down of vehicles, types, numbers and the estimate of the number of troops with the column. He was able to give them a visual of what he was explaining by using the map. When he finished, he stepped back to allow the Major to take charge of the rest of the meeting.

"These are actual counts and not just guesses?" A captain asked with a frown.

"The troop numbers are educated guesses because they were in the back of covered trucks, but the rest are actual counts." Troy assured him.

The captain frowned again at the numbers. "They have us outnumbered two to one."

"Exactly why our defenses are so important." The Major responded, meeting the worried faces of his officers. "I know a lot of these men are untested, but the seasoned troops can help by setting an example. We have a solid line of sand bags and trenches. We have enough water and supplies to hold out until help arrives if need be. All we need is a plan and steady leadership."

A babble of voices started all at once as various officers tried to make suggestions at the same time.

"How do we know if any of this is accurate?" A voice rose above the others. Everyone stopped talking to look at Lt. Nance who had voiced the question.

"You just heard Sergeant Troy say that they saw it with their own eyes." The Major growled at the younger man.

"But how do we know it's true?" The lieutenant persisted. "How did four men in two jeeps see all this, count everything, and not get caught?"

The Major sighed as he glanced at the men whose information was being challenged. None of the four appeared happy about it , but he was glad to note that they didn't appear to be too upset about it either.

"Lieutenant, we have recon units for a reason, and they would be useless if we refused to believe what they tell us. The sergeant and his team have proven themselves over and over, we are not going to start doubting them now. So let's just assume, for the sake of saving time, that all their information is correct. Does anyone else have a question?" Ignoring Lt. Nance, the Major continued with the meeting. The other officers threw ideas back and forth, some helpful, others not so much. "So what it comes down to is using our defense preparations and holding out as long as we can." The Major summed it up for all those present.

"Maybe not Major."

The Major spun on Troy, having forgotten that the four men were still in the room. "What do you mean Sergeant?"

"Just this Major," Troy stepped to the map, "the Germans know we're here. They spotted our jeeps and we both ran into patrols and had to fight our way out. Moffitt got a chance to question our two prisoners and they claim that they didn't know the oasis was occupied. If they think that my guys are the only Americans here, maybe we can lure them into an ambush that would even the odds a little bit." The sergeant turned to the map and pointed to an area near the oasis that could hide an assault force. "If we can lead them into this valley, we could plant charges ahead of time. Taking out a tank or a halftrack at each end of the valley will trap the others in there. Mortars teams could do a lot of damage before they could climb out or move the obstructions. Line the sides of the road going through with land mines, hit them with mortars, put some troops at the top of the hills."

"And what happens when they break out?" The captain asked as he studied the map. "Our mortar teams would be sitting out there with no cover once they break out."

"Not necessarily." Troy smiled. "Keep a few trucks close by, hidden in a wadi. When it looks like the Germans are going to break out, the trucks could be on hand to pick up the men on foot and get them out of harm's way."

"The trucks will get hit as soon as the tanks get out." The Major pointed out, disappointed.

"Send some tanks and heavy firepower to this location." Troy pointed to another valley closer to the oasis where they now stood. "As the trucks withdraw they can lead the German column into a second ambush. The trucks head for here while the second force falls back slowly. The Germans will be cautious after the second ambush." Troy pointed to a ridge on the map. "If they follow this ridge, they'll have at least some cover all the way back to the oasis where the Germans will run into the main defenses; and we'll be ready for them."

"How do we get the Germans to go through that valley?" A curious officer asked as he considered the plan.

"We'll take care of that." Troy answered with a grin. "We took out two of their patrols, they're going to be mad enough to chase us. If they aren't," the sergeant shrugged, "we'll just have to make them mad enough."

"And you're sure that you can get them to chase you?" The Major inquired with a thoughtful expression.

"They'll chase us." Troy grinned again with confidence.

"Alright." The Major decided, shaking himself as he made up his mind. Looking at his officers, he began to make his plans. "I want numbers and troop assignments ready in half an hour. Work out the details and have the men ready to deploy in an hour. We have a lot of work to do gentlemen and the Germans are not going to wait for us."

"Maybe we can slow them down Major." Moffitt spoke up for the first time. "We do want to make sure that they are mad enough to chase us into the ambush." He added with a twinkle in his eye.

"I knew it." Hitch grumbled.

"Knew what?" Tully asked his friend, even though he was pretty sure he knew what the blond was talking about.

"We aren't going to get any sleep until this is over." The blond responded with a yawn.

"Then I guess we ought to get it done." Was the quiet reply as Tully tried to hide a yawn of his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"There they are." Jack Moffitt announced as he located the German column. The Germans were still maintaining the same course and speed that they had been traveling the previous day.

"Any changes?" Troy asked from his side.

"Looks like they put out some patrol cars as a security measure." Moffitt lowered the glasses and smiled at his American counterpart. "Do you think we made them nervous?"

Troy smiled, "We can hope."

"So what's the plan?"

"We hit the column and lead them off in a wild goose chase, in a circle. As soon as they break off the chase we'll regroup and re-evaluate. All we have to do is keep them chasing their tails for a few hours, then we'll set them up for the ambush."

"Sounds simple." The Brit observed dryly, fully aware of the dangers involved.

Troy laughed shortly. "Yeah." The sergeant looked down at the jeeps to check on the two privates. Both young men were alert and keeping an eye on the desert around them.

"Are you worried about them?" Moffitt asked, following Troy's gaze.

"They're tired."

"It's not the first time we've gone into battle suffering from lack of sleep. They're tired but they'll do their jobs." Watching the young men scan their surroundings, he had no doubt that he spoke the truth.

"I know, but reflexes are slower; we're going to need to be at the top of our game. Them, maybe more than us; we can shoot from wherever they take us, as long as they avoid the shells. That takes split second decisions and quick reflexes."

"I guess we'll just have to do our job and trust them to do theirs." With a shrug of resignation, Moffitt stated the obvious. "They've never let us down, I'm not worried."

Troy glanced at Moffitt, trying to gauge the limit of his confidence. Dark eyes looked back at him calmly, the picture of composure. Troy nodded slowly, ready to accept Moffitt's assessment. "Okay, let's do this."

Moffitt smiled, ready to take the next step of the plan. The two sergeants slid down the hill to join their drivers, taking the jeeps out to harass the hapless Germans in their own special way.

The two jeeps roared around the end of the hill and hit the first vehicles in the column. The Germans, surprised by the appearance of the two tiny vehicles, were slow to respond. By the time the gunners in the halftracks primed their weapons, the two jeeps were racing along the line behind them. The gunners pulled their heavy weapons around to aim to their rear but their own vehicles and troops were in the line of fire. The attackers fired a final burst before the drivers took their vehicles around the side of the dunes and out of sight.

The patrol cars made awkward turns and gave chase as the halftracks regrouped and tended to the wounded. The tanks stood guard, their crews staying safely behind their thick armored plates. Anyone who had survived the attack hid behind whatever cover they could find, expecting the Americans to launch another lightning strike.

The patrol cars returned to the column minus three of their number, bringing their wounded back for the medics to treat.

The wounded were loaded into trucks while the dead were buried in a mass grave since the column was not yet returning to their base and bodies decomposed too quickly in the desert to take them along.

The column lined up in single file and continued on their way.

"Now what?"

Troy and Moffitt lay on their stomachs and watched the column from a distance.

"We need to get the two columns to join together." Troy watched as the column began to move. "Let's go hit the other one and see if we can lead it back this way."

With Moffitt navigating, Tully led the way toward the second column. When they got closer they realized that the first column had radioed a warning. The patrol cars were running wide of the main column, watching for any sign of trouble.

Troy smiled when he saw the patrol cars. "We can hit them without having to worry about the tanks or halftracks. They're making it easy for us." At his orders, the jeeps jumped the dunes and splattered the unfortunate patrol cars with very little warning. Despite the presence of his own cars, the column commander ordered his tanks to open fire on the attackers.

The shell hit the ground to the side of the jeep. Troy yelled, telling Hitch to break off the attack. Another shell dropped behind them as they sped away. Tully saw the first jeep break off and he followed suit. The jeep took a few hits but they managed to escape unharmed; the Germans, however, were not as lucky. Again the Rat Patrol made their escape and left the Germans to lick their wounds.

Sam Troy glanced at his watch as his driver took them further away from the German column. He figured that the Major would be about ready with his surprise. Leaning forward, he tapped Hitchcock on the shoulder, indicating that he should stop. Troy turned to locate Tully and saw that the other driver had already closed the gap between the two vehicles.

"Time to lead them where we want them." Troy called to Moffitt.

"Who gets to play crippled?" Tully asked around his matchstick.

"Who wants it?" Troy asked, looking between the two drivers.

"Tully can do it." Hitch announced as he blew a large bubble. It deflated with a satisfying pop as Hitch looked to Tully for an agreement.

"No problem," Tully said mildly, "you guys can cover us."

Troy nodded. "Good luck. Don't take any unnecessary chances. We'll be right beside you."

Moffitt nodded solemnly, giving Tully the signal to go. Bracing himself against the bucking of the jeep, he loaded a new belt of ammo into the 50 and cleared the chamber.

Hitch followed close behind while Troy copied Moffitt's preparations. Alert for an ambush in case the Germans had spotted them returning, the two jeeps attempted to sneak up on the column again. This time however, instead of coming in from the front, the two jeeps attacked from the rear. Since the guns were usually aimed forward during travel, this was the more dangerous option. The Germans, although surprised by the second attack so soon, reacted more quickly this time. Bullets pinged off the frames of the little vehicles, barely missing their occupants who had very little protection from the flying projectiles.

Troy growled in surprise as a bullet cut across his forearm. Swinging the 50, he sought out the gunner who seemed to have better aim than the others. The jeep jerked to the side throwing off his aim and he missed his intended target. He was still pulling himself back to his feet when a shell exploded just in front of them. Hitch dodged as another shell came close to hitting the vehicle.

"Hitch, go!"

The jeep swerved again in response as the blonde broke off the attack and headed for open desert.

The second jeep dodged cannon fire and swerved violently. Tully fought to keep all four wheels on the ground so they wouldn't lose any traction. A thin stream of black smoke trailed from the rear of his jeep as he raced after Troy and Hitchcock.

A cheer arose from the German column when they saw the smoke.

Tully allowed his jeep to slow down once they were out of range of the guns. The smoke rose steadily from his vehicle which now seemed to be sputtering and jerking.

Hitch circled back to give Tully cover as the smoke continued to pour from the rear of his jeep. He matched his sped to Tully's and trailed behind the other jeep. The blonde glanced back once to see the column change course to follow their trail.

"Not so fast Tully," Troy called, "We don't want to lose them."

"We don't want to get caught either." The lean driver from Kentucky muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something Tully?" Moffitt called from the rear of the jeep where he still held onto the 50.

Tully shook his head, concentrating on his driving; trying to stay far enough ahead to avoid capture but not far enough to discourage pursuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 8

"Hey Sarge."

Troy looked down at his driver, taking his eyes off the German column for just a minute. "What?"

"Any chance we can pull up or a few minutes?"

Troy started to say 'no', they didn't want the Germans to get too close, but the quiver in the youngster's voice stopped him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Sarge." His driver responded with a sigh. "I just need a little tape and some gauze."

"What?" Troy jumped into the front seat next to Hitchcock. As he leaned around he spotted the bloody wound on his drivers left leg. Without looking up he yelled to the other jeep. "Tully, find us a wadi where we can pull up and hide for five minutes."

Tully turned in surprise at the order and saw the look of concern on the sergeant's face.

"It looks like I may need to do a bit of doctoring." Moffitt softly informed his driver. "Find us a spot and then stand watch." Tully nodded, biting down hard on his matchstick. The timing was going to be tricky; he hoped they wouldn't need to stop for long. Sending a worried look at the blonde, he searched for the type of shelter they would need. Finding a narrow wadi, he pulled the jeep to a stop. He leaned forward and snagged a machine gun to stand watch as Moffitt reached under the seat for the medical kit.

Troy jumped out as the second jeep rolled to a stop. Hitch remained in his seat, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Troy rushed to his side to keep an eye on the situation.

Moffitt sliced the pant leg open to reveal a jagged piece of metal embedded in the muscle of Hitchcock's leg. Pouring alcohol over it, he quickly assessed the damage. The shrapnel looked small enough to remove without risking damage to any major veins or arteries. Using his knife, he gently probed around the bit of metal. He could feel the edges just below the skin. "I'm going to take it out Hitch."

The blonde clenched his jaw and nodded, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

Moffitt wedged the point of his knife under the metal and carefully lifted. After the initial resistance the shrapnel began to move. As it pulled free it tore at the muscle and skin, bleeding freely. Moffitt held his breath, afraid to pull too hard. He let out his breath as it slid clear and fell to the ground.

Troy looked away from his drivers leg to glance up at Tully on watch. He noted the tenseness of his shoulders and the way he kept his eyes focused on the desert beyond the wadi. "Everything alright Tully?"

"They're getting awful close Sarge." He drawled in a quiet voice that barely reached the other men. He glanced down, seeing that Moffitt hadn't finished yet.

"Hurry up Moffitt." Troy urged, watching the end of the wadi.

"I'll put a pressure bandage on it for now. The alcohol and sulfa powder should be enough for right now; we'll clean it properly and put a fresh bandage on it once we lose our followers." Moffitt deftly wrapped a bandage around the leg, slowing the bleeding considerably. With a murmured apology to his patient, he taped it tightly and packed his medical kit. "That will have to do for now. Let me know if the bleeding gets worse or if it doesn't stop within the next few minutes."

Hitch nodded, his face chalk white under his tan.

"Are you okay to go?" Troy studied his driver as Moffitt returned to his jeep.

"I'm fine Sarge." The blonde smiled through the pain. "Ready whenever you are."

The sergeant gripped the young soldiers shoulder. "Let me know if you need to stop."

Hitch nodded and started his jeep.

"Tully!"

Tully raced down the slope with a look of relief on his face. He slid into his seat and started the jeep with the push of the starter.

"Give them a little more smoke, let them think we stopped for the jeep." Troy instructed as the two little vehicles pulled out of the wadi into the open desert.

Tully reached down and twisted the knob beneath his dash, increasing the flow of black smoke from the rear of his jeep. The jeeps cleared the wadi before Tully looked back. The lead vehicles of the column were already entering the end of the wadi. Breathing a sigh of relief, he guided the little vehicle closer to the base of the ridge they were following to give the Germans a smaller target.

"How's Hitch?" Tully called over his shoulder to Moffitt.

"Caught some shrapnel in his leg." Moffitt called back. "It's not too bad but it's going to be sore. The main thing is making sure the bleeding stops and staying ahead of any infection. We'll stop again later to check on him."

"How's Sarge?"

"Troy? What about Troy?" Moffitt leaned over to catch his drivers answer.

"Got a bloody arm, didn't you notice?"

"I just assumed it was Hitch's blood," Moffitt admitted. "but I admit I was concentrating on Hitch and didn't give it much thought." Moffitt turned to watch Troy, trying to see if he favored the arm; the blood was already dry on the sleeve. "He seems to be using it alright and the bleeding has stopped," he assured his drive, "I'll check on both of them later."

A shout from Troy pulled their attention back to the German column. Troy shouted again before Hitch turned his jeep to make a run at several patrol cars who were trying to overtake the two jeeps. Moffitt readied his gun to fight if necessary as Tully eased the gas pedal a little closer to the floor. Slowly they edged ahead of their pursuers as Troy and Hitch discouraged the patrol cars crews from trying to be heroes.

Twice more the cars made a move to overtake the jeeps. Each time Troy and Hitch would drive them back. When the column showed signs of giving up the chase, Troy had Tully adjust the amount of smoke pouring from his jeep.

The Germans, thinking the vehicle was failing, renewed the pursuit.

It took over an hour for the two jeeps to lead the second column to where the first column was once again on the move. The German tried to trap them between the two forces, but the Americans swung wide of the trap.

Once the columns had combined, the Rat Patrol began the final stage of their journey. They headed directly for the valley where the Major had set up his ambush. Baiting the Germans with tantalizing evidence of a future breakdown, they let the smoke roll off Tully's jeep all the way to their destination.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 9

"We're almost there Sarge." Tully called back to Troy.

Troy waved to acknowledge the warning. He glanced at his driver; the blonde had been unusually quiet for the last two hours. "You okay Hitch?"

Hitchcock glanced over his shoulder at his sergeant and nodded wordlessly. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his pale face. Troy watched his hands, looking for any sign of shaking, but Hitch was gripping the steering wheel tightly, hiding any signs of weakness. His actions had slowed somewhat but Troy admitted that that could have been due to his lack of sleep as well as his injury.

"Okay Tully, pick up speed and add to the smoke. Remember, stay to the left of the road but don't stray too far."

Tully nodded, remembering the diagrams of where the land mines would be planted. As he entered the valley, a wide grin split his face; some enterprising soldier had left a trail of oil to show the safe path. It started out heavy and was soon reduced to drops but it was still easy to follow even from his seat. The Germans would think that the leak was from the jeep if they noticed it at all. Grinning happily, he led the German column into the valley.

Hitch followed Tully; the path through the valley was well diagramed. He trusted the other driver to avoid the landmines. The smoke from the first jeep made it hard for him to see the marked trail. At first he thought that Tully's jeep had leaked the oil but he soon disregarded that idea. Realizing, like Tully, that someone had left them the path, he tried to keep it in sight. He quickly gave up on that and followed the tracks from Tully's jeep instead. Glancing down at his leg, he pressed his hand hard on the bloody bandage, hoping to slow the bleeding. Telling Sarge would only add to the sergeants cares, and they were almost through the valley. Steering one handed, Hitch concentrated on staying in the tracks of the other jeep.

The first halftrack entered the valley behind them, putting on a burst of speed to catch up to them. One of the Germans noticed the trail of oil that the jeeps were following. An excited voice shouted to the next halftrack in line and the vehicles put on another burst of speed to catch the damaged vehicle. Troy fired a short burst from the 50 to discourage any closer pursuit. The distance was too great, even for the 50, but it distracted their pursuers just as he intended.

The jeeps cleared the valley and raced for cover, Tully still trailing smoke. They were still in the open, acting as decoys, when the first explosion shook the ground.

Troy looked back to see the first halftrack in line sitting in the narrow road burning fiercely. The wreck blocked the only exit for the others unless they turned around, and there wasn't enough room for them to do that. Those behind it reversed their vehicles to try to back out of the ambush. The second explosion signaled the blocking of the other end of the valley. Realizing that they were trapped, a tank tried to push the halftrack out of the way. As the tank maneuvered to get into position, it hit one of the landmines. Other secondary explosions indicated that other vehicles had tried to leave the road.

The mortar teams opened fire on the trapped column. Troy listened as the pop of the mortars was followed by the explosions as they found a mark. The Germans were fighting back but the Americans had the element of surprise and the high ground. Gunfire joined the sounds of the chaos as the troops rained lead down on any German careless enough to show himself. As the battle raged, the trucks, hidden nearby, raced to get into position to evacuate the troops when the tanks broke free.

The second phase of the ambush lay in wait, prepared to hit the Germans column again when they pressed the retreating forces from the first strike.

A jeep approached the two jeeps of the Rat Patrol, a private waving as he got closer. "The Major wants to see you Sergeant." The freckled faced driver listened to the sounds of the battle with barely concealed curiosity. "How's it going out there?" He stared toward the valley as if he could see the battle from where he sat.

"Sounds like they have a fight on their hands." Troy told the youth as he turned back to his own men. "Hitch, are you okay?"

Hitch nodded, his hand still clamped over his leg. Troy, seeing the set of his shoulders, climbed into the seat next to him and looked at his leg.

"Moffitt!"

"It's okay Sarge, we'll be at the base soon and I can have the doctors look at it while you're talking to the Major." Hitch tried to shrug off the pain but he couldn't keep his voice steady.

"We're not moving until Moffitt looks at the leg." Troy growled, his concern for his driver overriding the summons from the Major.

Seeing the determined glint in the sergeants' eyes, Hitch decided not to argue. When Troy got 'that look' there was just no reasoning with him. Giving in, he relaxed his body and concentrated on the burning pain that radiated from his leg.

Seeing the pain in the private's blue eyes, Moffitt reached for the med kit. "I can't give you any morphine, the doctors will do that. I'll redress the wound to stop the bleeding and then we'll get you to a doctor. It won't be long Hitch, just try to hold on a bit longer."

Hitch gritted his teeth and watched as the sergeant added more gauze to the bandage on his leg.

"Too tight?" Moffitt asked as he tightened the bandage.

Hitch nodded, "It throbs like a toothache."

"Maybe just a bit looser then." Moffitt agreed, adjusting the bandage. He examined his handiwork, checking to see if the bleeding had stopped. When the new bandage stayed white, he nodded in satisfaction. "That should do it Troy. Perhaps we should head back to the oasis before phase two begins and the Germans break out."

Troy nodded in agreement as the firing intensified in the valley. He walked around to the driver's side of the jeep. Hitch stared at him in confusion, not understanding why he hadn't climbed in the passenger's seat or the back.

"Move over Hitch, I'm driving. Tully, you cover us if we run into trouble." Troy gave Moffitt a nod and between them they helped the wounded blonde change seats. "First stop, the medical tent."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 10

Mark Hitchcock woke up with the sounds of battle raging in his ears. He tried to sit up but the room spun crazily around him. Twisting at a sound behind him, he saw a medical corpsman rushing to his side.

"Take it easy Private, the meds haven't worn off yet, you're going to be dizzy and weak until they do."

"What meds?"

"The doctor had to knock you out to clean and stitch that wound in your leg. You lost a lot of blood so he gave you some plasma too. Right now the pain meds are reacting with the meds he gave you to knock you out. You'll be fine in a little while, but for now, you need to lie still."

Hitch leaned back against the pillow and listened to the sounds of the battle. The medical tent wasn't really a tent, but a fortified area covered by a tent to keep the sun out. "Sounds close." Hitch remarked to the corpsman.

"Right outside the oasis; the Germans are trying to capture the base."

"Are they having any luck?" Hitch asked with just a touch of concern.

"Not really." The corpsman laughed. "Those ambushes the Major set up took quite a toll on them. They outnumbered us before the ambushes, now we outnumber them. Our guys are trying to outflank them and catch them between our two forces. The wounded coming in, say that we've got them on the run."

"That's good," Hitch responded with a yawn, " maybe I can finally get some sleep."

The corpsman turned to the patient to say something but he held his tongue, instead he pulled the blanket up over the sleeping form and slipped away. Making his way across the tent, he checked on the other patients under his care. The sounds of battle faded as the Germans tried to retreat, gradually stopping altogether.

"Some guys will do anything to get out of work."

The comment was the first thing Hitch heard when he awoke from his drugged sleep. The sun was beating down on the canvas, making the tent uncomfortably warm. Eyelids heavy from a deep sleep, he had to struggle to open his eyes.

Tully sat on a chair next to his bed, a big grin on his face. "It's about time you woke up, Sarge is getting restless." Tully studied his friends face, noting the confused look he got in return. "The Colonel ordered us back to the base but Troy won't leave without you. The doc wouldn't let us take you until you were conscious; and he's not happy about it even then."

Hitch tried to respond but his throat was so parched that all he could get out was a croak. Tully took a cup from next to the bed and filled it with water. Helping Hitch lift his head, Tully carefully held the cup until Hitch had taken half the contents.

"That's enough for now; we don't want you getting sick."

Hitch nodded, he didn't want that either. Tully fluffed the pillow and helped Hitch sit up, the pillow supporting his back.

"What happened?" The words sounded like they came from the throat of a frog, but they were understandable.

"The ambush did the job, we won. Both columns were captured or killed; our losses were light. The Major is happy, so Sarge is happy, and that means we're happy."

Hitch managed to smile at that. "And I managed to get some sleep."

Tully smiled but there was a shadow in his eyes. "Yeah, you finally got some sleep."

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine now, but you had us worried. The leg wound got infected; you've been here for four days."

Hitch swallowed hard, four days and he didn't remember any of it. "Was Sarge mad because I didn't tell him sooner?"

"Hitch," Tully said earnestly, looking the blonde in the eye, "Sarge was too worried to be mad. He didn't say so, but he was; but he'll probably pretend to be mad now that you're on the mend." Tully smiled at his friend, his own relief plain to see.

"Maybe I should go back to sleep." Hitch tried to grin, but his usually bright smile faltered. The wound was healing but he was still very weak and the leg still hurt.

"Coward." Tully laughed in relief.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 11

"Alright Hitch, Tully is going to ride with you. Moffitt and I will take the jeeps back to the base. The Major loaned us two drivers for the trip. We'll be close if you need anything."

Hitch nodded, anxious to get moving. The doctor had cleared him to return to the base but had insisted that he go by truck rather than by jeep. The Major was sending a driver for the truck and an escort for protection. Captain Ellis, the Majors' new second-in-command, was in charge of assigning the driver and the escort. Newly arrived, the Captain was still getting to know the men under his command.

"Sergeant Troy," An orderly interrupted Troy's instructions to his men, "the Major wants to see you."

Troy nodded and turned back to the privates. "We'll follow as soon as we can, the trucks are already outside and your escort is due to arrive any minute."

"Got you Sarge, we'll be alright. We'll just play a few hands of poker on the way." Tully said with a grin at the sergeant and a wink at Hitch.

Troy pushed a smiling Moffitt ahead of him toward the Major's tent.

The driver arrived and Tully helped the corpsman carry the stretcher to the truck. They heard the vehicles of their escort drive up, and then the truck began to move.

"Glad we caught you before you left Sergeant." Major Hawthorne smiled as the two sergeants entered the command tent. After the success of their plan, he was quite willing to be friendly toward them.

"Hitch and Tully are probably on their way." Troy pointed out to the Major.

"They have an escort Sergeant, I'm sure they'll be fine. I have another assignment for you and Sergeant Moffitt."

Troy frowned at Moffitt and got a shrug in return.

"We just received a report of more German activity in the area. I want you and Sergeant Moffitt to do some recon and see if you can confirm the reports."

"Yes Sir." Troy responded. "Where were the sightings Sir?"

The Major stalked to his map and pinpointed the location for them. "According to the report, their heading was in this direction." He ran his finger along a line on the map. "But no one has been able to confirm the direction or even if the sighting was legitimate. I want you to go out and take a look and find out one way or another."

Troy studied the map, memorizing the points that the Major had mentioned. "Alright Major, we'll leave right away. If they're out there, they'll have to use the water holes to supply their column, we'll check there first."

"Radio in the minute you find something Sergeant, I don't like surprises."

"Right Sir."

The two sergeants headed for the jeeps. Tully had restocked them after their last mission. It had given him something to do rather that sit around worrying about Hitch.

"We'll take my jeep." Troy said as they collected their gear. "We'll send the two drivers the Major loaned us to stay with the truck. They'll be safe enough with the escort the Major sent." Moffitt nodded and put his gear in Troy's jeep. They gave the two recruits their instructions and watched them race to catch up to the truck and its' escort. Satisfied that all was well, they headed out in search of the 'elusive' German column.

"This is where they were supposedly seen." Moffitt held the map in his hands and scanned the desert around them. "The report was filed early this morning so the winds could have erased the tracks."

Troy raised his eyebrows, signaling his agreement with the possibility without committing to the theory. "The desert all looks alike to the flyboys, especially if they're new. Is it possible that he messed up the coordinates?" Troy looked around at the miles of flat desert floor. "If they were here he should have had a clear view of them for quite a while. There's very little place to hide a tank or a halftrack from a plane out there."

"I suppose it's possible." Moffitt conceded, looking at the map. "The nearest place for them to find cover would be here." His finger stabbed at a point further east.

"That's close to the route that Hitch and Tully will be taking." Troy's voice sharpened as he realized the significance of the discovery.

"They have an escort Troy."

With inexperienced men and it's not big enough to take on a German scout column."

"If they're smart they'll run." The Brit replied, eyeing the map. "If they stay alert they'll spot the dust and find cover." His eyes met those of the other sergeant and he nodded. Without another word, the two sergeants started the jeep and turned east.

They found the first sign of the German column a little more than an hour later. Tracks from several halftracks accompanied by at least four patrol cars cut across the sand. The trail was still fresh enough that the wind had not blunted the sharp edges of the tracks.

Moffitt climbed out of the jeep and examined the indentations in the sand. "A good sized scout column, no doubt about that; they don't have any tanks with them, they're traveling fast."

"Not afraid of raising a dust." Troy considered that bit of information uneasily. "Either they're in a hurry to get somewhere or they saw something that got their attention." Troy took the map from Moffitt's hand and compared their location to the route he had memorized earlier. "What could have drawn their attention? Other than the troops at the oasis, we're the only ones out here." He pondered the problem in his head. "I don't know Moffitt; something tells me that we're missing something here."

Moffitt was looking at the map too, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Doctor?" The expression on the British sergeant's face sent his stomach into flips. He waited for an answer, dreading to hear it.

"What if some of our guys got turned around and headed the wrong way?"

"They'd have to be really confused to head this way. Besides, the only other Americans moving out here are the trucks headed for the base, and we're miles from their route."

"I hope you're right Troy," the Brit answered quietly, "but it might be a good idea to find out for sure."

Troy studied the other sergeant, seeing the doubt in his eyes. "Alright," Troy nodded slowly, "the Major wants confirmation anyway; we'll follow them to see who they are and try to determine where they are going."

"Dietrich's group." Moffitt lowered his binoculars and watched the column in the distance.

"Seems to be looking for something." Troy added. "You don't suppose he's looking for his missing columns, do you?" Troy flashed his pearly whites at the other sergeant.

"If he is, he's liable to find the oasis. It might be a good idea to call the Major. The good captain could cause him a lot of trouble if he were to show up unannounced."

Troy nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, let's move back a couple of miles and I'll code a message to send to the Major. Then we'll see what the Major wants us to do."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 12

Tully Pettigrew braced himself against the rolling of the truck and placed a hand on the forehead of his sleeping friend. The hot, dusty trip was taking a toll on the wounded man. Picking up the cloth he had set aside, he wet it from the canteen and began to wipe the beads of sweat from his friends' face.

"Tully?"

"Easy Hitch." He put the cloth on the floor and picked up the canteen. "Here, have some water." Uncapping the canteen, he supported the blondes' head while he drank.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure." Tully responded. "The driver says we're taking a little detour because there was a possible sighting of a German column early this morning. I haven't been watching where we're going but I think we swung west of those hills we were supposed to hug for cover."

"West? Why west, our base is to the east."

"Don't know," Tully admitted, "but that Captain Ellis says not to worry, the escort will get us there safe."

"Huh!" Hitch half laughed. "That'll be the day we trust someone else to keep us safe."

"Don't have much choice Hitch, there's only you and me and the driver in this truck, and between us, we only have two rifles and no extra ammo. We can't do much with that kind of firepower."

"Who's idea was that?"

"Whoever is in charge of our escorts."

Exhausted, Hitch leaned back and closed his eyes. "How many men in the escort?"

"A dozen. Three jeeps with four men each. Our driver says that they are all heavily armed."

"Should be okay Tully, a column of any size will show a dust trail and give us time to hide." Hitch reasoned. He tried to relax and to back to sleep.

"Hang on. We got company!" The driver called from the cab. His radio crackled with a message but Tully and Hitch couldn't make out the words. The truck picked up speed and swerved sharply to the side.

"We're headed west, away from the hills." Tully announced with a catch in his voice. He tried to hold Hitch so he wouldn't be thrown all over the back of the truck. One look at his friends face told him that the blonde understood the warning. They braced and waited as the truck bounced wildly. They waited for their escort to attack the Germans but it never happened.

"Nobody's shooting, maybe they didn't see us." Hitch looked hopefully at Tully for some reassurance.

In answer, the truck slowed to a stop. As the dust swirled around and settled, they heard a familiar voice call out to the driver. The two privates shared a startled glance as they both recognized the speaker.

"Dietrich?" Hitch asked in disbelief.

Tully nodded solemnly as he pushed his rifle toward the front of the truck where it was out of reach. The two men waited silently as the driver followed instructions and got out of the cab. They heard his footsteps as he walked to the rear of the truck. '

"I'm opening the flap." He called, giving them a warning.

"Go ahead Private, we're unarmed." Tully called back as he raised his hands in surrender. Beside him, Hitch made sure that his hands were in plain sight.

The flap opened and the frightened face of their driver peered in. He pulled the canvas aside to reveal a ring of German soldiers holding rifles, all pointed at the truck.

"Come out Privates." Dietrich's calm voice ordered from one side.

"I'm coming out," Tully called, " but Hitch is wounded."

"Come out Private," Dietrich responded immediately, " I'll have my medic look at Private Hitchcock."

Tully carefully climbed over the tailgate, keeping his hands in plain sight. Hands reached out to drag him to the ground where he was searched before being allowed to stand. A German pulled his long knife from his belt and handed it to Dietrich.

The Captain watched impassively as the prisoner was searched and bound. Only then did he step around the tailgate to peer into the truck. The second member of the Rat Patrol lay on a stretcher covered by a blanket.

"Move the blanket aside Private." He ordered cautiously. "Do it slowly please."

Using his left hand, Hitch pulled the blanket off his legs and pushed it aside. Again he raised his hands to show that they were empty.

Dietrich studied the sweat beaded face staring back at him. He noticed the tremors in his hands as the private tried to appear defiant. The wound wasn't evident but the signs of a fever were plain to anyone who had spent any time on the desert. "You can put your hands down Private. I'll have someone help you out of the truck." He called for his medic and instructed several of his men to help the wounded prisoner from the truck.

As his men pulled the blonde to his feet, a cry escaped his clenched lips. Dietrich noticed the bulge around the leg and immediately ordered his men to show more care. They supported the prisoner as he moved to the back of the tailgate. By the time he was on the ground he was sweating profusely and gasping for breath. The Captain had him lowered to the ground where a medic could check his injury. The other two prisoners looked on as Hitchcock was given an antibiotic and a shot of morphine.

Satisfied that all that could be done had been done, Dietrich ordered the prisoners split up. Tully was pushed into the last halftrack in line while the driver was sent to the first one. Hitchcock was placed on a stretcher and loaded into the first one, next to their driver. Dietrich climbed aboard and the column resumed its' journey.

"Where are they taking us?" The freckled faced driver looked nervously around at the stone faced Germans.

"Probably back to their base." Hitch answered tiredly.

"Where's that?"

"Last I heard, about sixty kilometers west of here."

"What happens then?" The driver looked down into the flushed face of the wounded man.

"Don't know." Hitch grunted, tired of talking.

"Will they kill us?"

Hitch looked up at the fresh faced recruit standing above him. He didn't feel like talking but the other private was obviously terrified and imaging all sorts of horrible fates.

"Not likely. The Captain is a decent guy. He'll treat you alright." Hitch paused to catch his breath. "He'll probably send you to a POW camp."

"What about you? Your sergeants aren't going to come to your rescue you know." The private told him in a half whisper. "The Major sent them out on a mission somewhere and they may not be back for a couple of days."

"Shut up Kirkland!" The blonde whispered harshly. "You never talk about anything military."

"But they aren't coming!"

"Shut up!"

"Who's going to hear, the guards don't speak English."

"The Captain speaks excellent English." Hitchcock reminded him.

"But the Captain can't hear us." Kirkland reasoned, glancing toward the front of the halftrack where Dietrich sat with headphones on his ears.

"Ask the guard if I can have some water." Hitch whispered, his parched throat too dry to speak very loud.

Kirkland looked confused at the change of subject. He hesitated and looked from Hitchcock to the guards standing next to him.

Just then the guard next to them called to his friends for a canteen from the rear of the halftrack. They passed it to him and he uncapped it and took a long drink. Recapping it slowly, he watched the prisoners as he did so. He glanced at Kirkland, juggling the canteen expectantly.

"I don't know any German," Kirkland finally admitted, "I wouldn't know how to ask for water."

"Wasser." Hitchcock provided him with the German word for water.

"Wasser." Kirkland stumbled over the pronunciation. He looked over at the guards as they burst into laughter. After having a good laugh, the guard tossed the canteen to the private. Kirkland knelt next to Hitchcock and helped him take a drink.

"How do you know they won't just kill us?" Kirkland asked again, eyeing the guards as he handed the canteen back to them.

"Because we've had dealings with him before." Hitch answered with a sigh, his throat still dry from the fever. "The Captain is one of those Germans who believe in honor and duty. He's caught us before and he's always been decent about it. Now will you shut up, I need some sleep."

Pvt. Kirkland lapsed into silence as Hitchcock closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep. The rest of the day passed slowly as the halftrack rumbled across the rugged terrain. They drove all day but they didn't cover much ground since they were weaving back and forth across the desert floor. The medic caught up to them during their stop for lunch and checked on the prisoner. He spoke briefly with Captain Dietrich before returning to his own vehicle. Tully was kept separate from the others during the stop but he was allowed close enough to assure himself that they were safe.

The evening stop for camp was different. Tents were set up, meals were heated, and the prisoners were sent into one tent together. Tully rushed to his friend's side as soon as the guards stepped away from the stretcher. Hitch's flushed face was twisted in pain. Low moans escaped him every time he tried to move even though he was unconscious.

"He needs a doctor." Tully told the guards, pointing to the blonde. "He needs a doctor."

The guards stared blankly at him, watching as he tried to make them understand.

"The doctor is on his way." Dietrich stepped through the doorway of the tent. He knelt next to Hitchcock and placed a palm on his forehead. The heat coming off the skin was high even for someone confined to a hot tent. "The doctor will be here soon and he'll give him more antibiotics. I'll have your meals sent in shortly."

"We need water to keep him cool Captain." Tully placed a hand on Hitchcock's shoulder, noting his rapid breathing.

"Of course." Dietrich sent a man for water. "Where are your sergeants Private?"

Tully shrugged. "Wouldn't know Captain, they weren't with us."

The Captain smiled at the answer. "Of course not Private, they would have never let me take you without a fight if they were there. But I have a feeling that you know where they are."

"Nope, you're wrong Captain, we don't know where they are." Tully gave the German a roguish grin. "But of course I couldn't tell you even if we knew."

"Of course," Dietrich responded with a knowing grin of his own.

The Captain left the tent with the doctor after Hitch had been treated. The guard from the halftrack followed the Captain out talking animatedly as they walked.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 13

"Sergeant Troy, I'm glad you're back." Major Hawthorne greeted Troy and Moffitt as they entered the oasis. Moffitt stopped the jeep next to the Major and yawned discreetly.

"What now Major?" Troy asked with just a touch of irritation.

"We have a problem." The Major answered, motioning both sergeants to follow him. He led them to the command tent before he spoke again. Once inside, he turned to face them, indecision on his face. "I don't know quite how to say this Sergeant." He hesitated again, watching the two tired men. "You're not going to like this."

"The best way to say something Major is just to come right out and say it." Troy growled, letting his exhaustion slow his speech.

"Alright," the Major agreed, taking a breath, "the truck carrying your two men was attacked." He watched as the sergeants eyes narrowed with a predatory gleam. "According to the men who made it back, the Germans captured the truck."

"What Germans?" Troy asked, although he suspected that he already knew the answer.

"The column you spotted earlier today." The Major explained hurriedly. "It must have happened just after you reported in and I called you back.

"How many men did we lose?" Moffitt asked quietly.

"Three."

"Besides the men in the truck?"

"Those are the three we lost."

"How many wounded?"

"None." The Major admitted.

Troy and Moffitt exchanged looks. "Who was in charge of the escorts Major? We need to talk to him."

The Major lowered his head. "I left Captain Ellis in charge of handing out the assignments. He's new here, but he has experience in the desert… He didn't know Sergeant."

"Didn't know what Major?" The sergeant's voice was low, full of suspicion.

"He didn't know that Lieutenant Nance had had trouble with you and your men."

"Lt. Nance?" Troy was confused at the reference to his least favorite officer. "What does Lt. Nance have to do with this?"

"He was the officer in charge of escorting your men back to the base." The Major admitted. "He's confined to quarters until I can send him back to headquarters for an inquiry. I've talked to all the men who were with him on the escort detail." A frown marred the Major's stern features. "According to every man there, the Lieutenant abandoned the truck without making any attempt to protect it. Some of them claim that the lieutenant deliberately drove off course to the area where the Germans had been sighted. They're all in agreement that he turned tail and ran when they were attacked, leaving the truck alone with only two rifles for their own defense. The others wanted to go back and help but the lieutenant refused."

The two sergeants remained silent, waiting to hear the rest of the report.

"I'm sorry Sergeant; it looks like Lt. Nance may have deliberately left your men at the mercy of the enemy."

"What happened Major? Did anyone report seeing any survivors?"

Here the Major nodded, seeing the relief on the faces of the men before him. "The men with Lt. Nance reported that they saw the truck stop when it was surrounded. They didn't report any gun fire from either side; apparently they surrendered without a fight. The Germans took them all prisoner, if you can believe the men who were there."

"Do you doubt them Major?"

"Only Lt. Nance I'm afraid. The others are all telling the same story." The Major admitted to the sergeants. "You can talk to him if you want but he's denying everything."

Troy shook his head, his mind already working on a solution. "We'd like to go after them Sir."

"I thought you might Sergeant. Pick up any supplies you need. Do you need any more men; I know I can get you some volunteers."

"No thanks jnMajor; we'll do better on our own. It's hard to hide a big group of men on the desert. The two of us can sneak in and get them a lot easier than a large group of men."

The Major nodded his understanding. "Good luck Sergeant, I hope you get them back."

"We will Sir, coming back without them is not an option." Troy left the tent with Moffitt on his heels.

The Major watched them leave, frustrated at the situation, gnawing at his lip. He headed for his radio operator to make arrangements to send the lieutenant back to headquarters for the inquiry. All of the witnesses would have to go along, leaving him shorthanded. He sighed as he realized that there was no way to word this report that would not reflect badly on him. With a growl he began to compose the message in his head, cursing the wayward lieutenant all the while.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 14

"He's camped for the night." Sam Troy eyed the German camp warily. "There ought to be more guards."

"I agree. The ones he does have are all staying close to the camp." Moffitt shifted his position to check the other side of the encampment. "I don't see Hitch or Tully but there are guards on that one tent."

"That bigger tent is Dietrich's. He just came out; it looks like he's changing the guards." Troy called a play by play of the Captain's actions as Moffitt watched it unfold.

"They have to be in that tent Troy. I count two guards out front and another one around the back."

The American sergeant watched as Dietrich ducked into the tent with the guards. He was only inside a few minutes before he came back out and entered his own tent. The sergeants watched as the camp settled for the night, the lights winking out one by one until only the Captain's tent was still lit.

Troy rose to his feet in one smooth move, eager to get started. "Let's go pay our friendly neighborhood Captain a visit. I like sneaking around his camp a whole lot better when I know where he's at. He has this nasty habit of dropping in at the most inconvenient times."

"That he does." Moffitt agreed, rising to his feet. The darkness hid their moves so they weren't afraid of being spotted. Without the field glasses they wouldn't have been able to see into the camp, even with all the lights.

"I still don't like it." Troy glanced over his shoulder at Moffitt. "He should have more guards out and he allowed way too many lights. It's like he doesn't expect anyone else to be in this part of the desert."

"Perhaps you could ask him what he's thinking when we drop in to visit." The British sergeant teased with a wicked grin. Sobering quickly, he hesitated as he followed Troy.

"What is it?"

"What if this is a trap? What if he knows we're coming?"

"Huh!" Troy grunted. "He knows dang well that we'll come for them. This wouldn't be the first time he tried using one of us as bait. The thing is, we know it might be a trap. That makes it harder to spring the trap. Besides, I doubt that he'll be expecting us to visit his tent first."

Moffitt conceded the point and concentrated on moving silently from shadow to shadow. Before he knew it, they were behind the tent where the Captain had retired for the night. They ducked as a guard strolled past, oblivious to their presence. Troy reached down and lifted the edge of the tent; and as Moffitt stood guard, he slithered under the canvas into the sleeping area.

A light still burned as Dietrich sat at a desk made of crates and filled out his daily paperwork. The scratching of his pen covered the slight whisper of sound that Troy made as he crossed the room. Raising his gun, he brought the barrel down on the head of the unsuspecting officer. With a quick twist of a knob, he extinguished the lantern, leaving the Captain in the dark. It was unlikely anyone would find him before he regained consciousness as no one would want to disturb their superiors sleep except for an emergency.

With a chuckle, Troy realized that someone would probably come looking for the Captain before long because he intended to create just such an event. Slipping under the canvas, he rejoined Moffitt.

The guards at the rear of the tent presented no difficulty; he walked past Moffitt without seeing him. Moffitt merely chopped him along the side of the neck with the edge of his hand. The guard fell into his arms without even dropping his weapon.

The two guards in front required a perfectly timed team effort. Both men had to fall at the same time to prevent an outcry. The one Troy chose nearly gave them away as he spun on his heel just as Troy stood up behind him. Only the sergeant's quick reflexes saved them; he hit the guard in the face with the butt of his rifle. Moffitt's target hit the ground right behind him, felled by another chop by the edge of his hand.

Ducking inside, they found Tully helping Hitch to his feet. Pvt. Kirkland was looking confused but trying to help. At the sight of them entering the tent, he nearly dropped Hitch.

"Let's go!" Troy whispered urgently. He eyed his driver critically, trying to determine if he could make the trip to the jeep.

Seeing the appraisal, Hitch straightened his leg and leaned heavily on Tully. "I'll make it Sarge. If I slow you down too much you can just leave me behind."

"Like h…." Troy snarled, urging his men forward.

With Tully and Kirkland supporting him, Hitch hobbled out of the tent and into the darkness behind. Troy and Moffitt guarded the rear as Moffitt directed Tully as to where to find the jeep.

"Can you go any faster Tully?" Troy called to the staggering trio. "Those guards are going to be missed pretty soon."

"Trying Sarge." Tully called over his shoulder as Hitch stumbled and almost fell once again.

"Go on without me Tully."

"Nope."

"I'm slowing everyone up, it's not worth it Tully."

"Explain that to Sarge after we get you out of here." Readjusting his grip, Tully threw Hitch's arm over his shoulder.

"Almost there." Moffitt's softly spoken words were almost lost under Hitch's labored breathing.

A moment later and the jeep came into sight. Troy and Moffitt stopped and waited for the other three to get settled in the jeep before they dashed for it.

A flash behind them was accompanied by the crack of a rifle. A bullet whined as it hit the jeep and bounced off into space.

Troy paused to return fire as Moffitt jumped for the 50. He cleared the big gun and covered Troy as he joined the others in the jeep. By now more German guns had joined the first one and they were getting the range. Bullets hit the jeep with more frequency. Tully floored the gas pedal and headed for rough terrain where they had more cover. The gunfire became more erratic and less accurate as Tully put more distance between the jeep and the camp.

Troy relaxed as Tully picked his way through the rocks toward the open desert and the oasis.

"Troy," Moffitt called softly over the sound of the engine, "we may have a problem."

Troy leaned closer to talk to Moffitt. "May? Five men in one jeep and it's going to be light soon. Dietrich will be embarrassed and hopping mad when he wakes up. They're going to come after us with everything he's got." Pausing, he leaned toward Moffitt and grinned despite his predictions. "What do you have to add to that?"

"I smell gas. They may have hit our gas tank, or our fuel line, or hopefully only our spare can." He dropped his bombshell in a cool, collected voice but Troy detected the note of tension underneath.

"Crap!"

"My thoughts exactly old man, although I may not have used that exact word." Moffitt informed him with a smile.

"Tully, find us a place to pull up, we need to check the jeep for damage."

Twenty minutes later and the news was bad. Tully found a wadi to hide them and he used a flashlight to check the jeep. Crawling out from underneath, he announced that a bullet had nicked the fuel line.

"Can you fix it?"

"No Sarge, I don't have any extra line. I can tape it and it will hold for a bit but the gasoline will eat right through anything I have on hand."

"Tape it; maybe we can keep taping it until we get back to the oasis."

"Won't work Sarge, we'll never make it that far in this jeep. There's got to be another way."

"If there is I don't have a clue what it could be." Troy growled. He looked to where Moffitt was tending to Hitch. The rest of them could hoof it but Hitch wouldn't last a mile on that leg. Leaving him behind was not an option but he had no idea how they were going to take him along.

"It's ready to go for now Sarge, but like I said, we won't get far." Tully interrupted his thoughts to let him know that the jeep repairs were finished.

"Alright, let's shake it, we ride until we have to walk." They helped Hitch back into the jeep and Troy noted that his fever seemed to be getting worse. Moffitt met his eyes and shook his head slightly before climbing behind the 50. Troy leaned forward and put his hand on his drivers shoulder for support.

Tully started the jeep and babied the little vehicle for all it was worth. He coaxed every last mile out of it that it had. They had to stop several times to re-tape the lines, trying to save as much gas as possible. 


	15. Chapter 15

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 15

"That's it Sarge, shes' done. We're out of gas and out of tape."

"There's the spare can."

"Won't get us more than a mile at most; the hole is leaking and we're out of tape."

"Troy!" The sun was starting to rise and Moffitt had taken to watching their back trail.

"What is it?"

Moffitt pointed to the line of German vehicles slowly following the tracks left by the jeep.

"We can't outrun them; they'll catch up in no time if we're on foot." Moffitt turned to face Troy only to see the other sergeant looking around with a frown on his face.

"Hold on Moffitt, I need to talk to Tully"

Moffitt watched as Troy ran to Tully and began an earnest conversation. Tully looked around and grinned as his head bobbed up and down. Grabbing the gas can he poured a small amount into the gas tank before recapping the can.

"Ready Sarge!"

They piled into the jeep and Tully abruptly changed directions. Mindful of the leaking fuel, he pushed the jeep hard, casting worried looks at the unconscious blonde in the passenger's seat.

They made it a bit more than a mile before the engine began to sputter from lack of fuel. Tully looked back and nodded to Troy. He shut the engine down and climbed out.

"Kirkland, grab a blanket to carry Hitch. Moffitt, get anything useful from the jeep. Kirkland, when you're done, fill all the canteens with water and move the spare cans away from the jeep." Troy set about making a timed charge they could leave in the vehicle.

They gently placed Hitch on a blanket and Troy and Moffitt picked him up. Tully picked up the extra gas can and hurried on ahead, leaving the others to follow. Hurrying as fast as they could, they set off after Tully.

The timed charge blew the jeep before Dietrich and his men reached it. The explosion sent them all scurrying for cover, expecting an ambush by the Americans. After a cautious approach, they spied the footprints leading away from the wreck. Using his binoculars, Dietrich was able to spot the fugitives staggering across the desert in the scorching sun.

"Captain."

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"They left this Captain." He held a jerry can aloft in his hand.

"Extra gasoline?" Dietrich looked at the can in amusement. "The gasoline is no good without the jeep Lieutenant. You notice that they did take the water can though."

"That's just it Captain; this can contains water, not gasoline, they took the wrong can."

A smile lit up the Captain's lean face. What he wouldn't give to see the look on Troy's face when he tried to drink out of the can.

"Are we going after them Captain?"

"Not just yet Lieutenant. We'll let the sun take the fight out of them first. After they've walked a few miles in this heat they will be ready to surrender." The Captain smiled at his lieutenant. "Now would be a good time to have that breakfast that we missed this morning, don't you think?"

The lieutenant smiled at his commander's sudden good mood after the mornings angry outburst. "I'll go tell the men Sir."

"You do that Lieutenant. Have my breakfast brought here; I'm going to watch our friends for a little while."

"What's he doing?"

Troy had called a little break to let everyone rest; now he squatted next to Moffitt who was watching the German column.

"I believe he's stopped for breakfast." Moffitt answered with amusement. "You don't suppose he's lost interest do you?"

"I don't know Moffitt, I never could figure that German." Troy told him seriously. The American sergeant turned to check on his men. "We'll rest for fifteen minutes then we'll move on, unless Dietrich decides to continue before breakfast." Troy started to walk away but he turned back, casting one more look toward the Germans, a bemused smile on his face. "Keep an eye on them Jack, they may be up to something."

Moffitt nodded and counted the German vehicles; with relief he realized that the entire column was present. He scanned the desert for men sneaking up on foot but there were too many places to hide.

"Where did Tully go?" Kirkland asked Troy when he returned to Hitch.

"To get us some transportation."

"I was wondering about that." Moffitt said from his vantage point. "Do you think he can get them running?"

"He disabled them and he said he can get them going. All he needs is gas."

"But we don't have any gas." Kirkland protested. "We left the extra can behind with the jeep. All we have is a can of water." The private seemed genuinely confused.

"We filled the canteens and left the water behind." Troy disagreed.

"Why?"

"We left two German patrol cars in a wadi not far from here. They were disabled but Tully is going to get them running again. All he needs is the gas."

Suddenly Moffitt felt like laughing. "Troy, I think I know why Dietrich is waiting."

Troy turned to see Moffitt smiling.

"He's waiting for us to wear ourselves out. He thinks we took the wrong can and we're going to run out of water." By now Troy was laughing too. Kirkland watched the two sergeants and wondered if the sun was getting to them.

The sound of a car approaching drew their attention. Troy and Moffitt ducked until they were sure it was Tully. At the sight of the ridge running hillbilly behind the wheel, they climbed to their feet.

Tully drew the car up next to the sergeants and grinned at them. "What's so funny Sarge?" He asked as he saw their faces.

"I'll tell you later, let's get Hitch in the car and get out of here."

They carefully loaded the unconscious private into the car along with the gear they had salvaged.

"Let's shake it, Hitch needs a doctor." Troy watched Dietrich as the car pulled out of the wadi and drove away.

At the sight of the car the Captain jumped to his feet. Even at a distance he recognized the distinctive headgear of the sergeants. With an angry shout he jumped into the nearest halftrack and opened fire with the heavy gun.

Tully gave a grunt and swerved before straightening out again. The others in the car ducked until they were sure that they were out of range. Behind them they could hear shouting and the sounds of engines starting.

Troy grinned; the heavier vehicles would never be able to catch the patrol car. While not as fast as the jeeps, it could still outrun the armored vehicles. With Tully at the wheel, he'd take his chances against the German drivers and their patrol cars any day of the week.

Tully didn't tell Moffitt that he was hit until they were well clear of the column. A brief stop to bandage the groove across his shoulder made by the bullet and they were on their way home.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Different Battles Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 16

"Are you sure that you want to do it this way?" Major Hawthorne stood next to their jeeps as the Rat Patrol prepared to return to their headquarters.

"I don't expect to run into any trouble, but if we do, I want to know who I can count on."

Major Hawthorne stepped back to allow them to leave. "Please tell Colonel Wilson that I appreciate the men he sent. I must admit, I was a bit concerned about leaving myself shorthanded."

"We'll tell him Major. He understands the value of experience; the men he sent you will be a big help in training the green troops you have here."

"Thank you Sergeant, you and your men have certainly taught me a few hard earned lessons too."

Troy acknowledged the thanks with a smile. "Glad to have been of help Major, maybe our paths will cross again sometime."

"I hope so Sergeant, only next time I won't be so green."

"Nothing wrong with green Major, as long as you're willing to admit to your shortcomings. That lieutenant of yours," Troy paused as the Major winced, "wasn't willing to do that. His arrogance almost got my men killed. We're going to be at the inquiry to make sure that the board understands that."

"I don't blame you a bit Sergeant. Every man going back with you today, with the exception of the MPs, will be testifying at that inquiry. I think the lieutenant has finally met someone he can't bully."

"Major, we can't be bullied, threatened, or bought. The lieutenant should have quit while he was behind. I'm sure the Colonel will be in touch to let you know what the board decides."

"I think I already know what they are going to say, but I'll wait for the official decision." He glanced up and down the line of trucks. "It looks like everyone is ready so I'll let you go. Good luck Sergeant."

The men exchanged salutes and Tully led the string of trucks out of the oasis. He took the route that took them close to the hills, staying on the east side. Occasionally he would rub the shoulder where the bullet had removed a chunk of flesh. His injury had been the only one to result from Captain Dietrich's desperate bid to stop their escape.

Troy's earlier bullet graze had healed while they hung around the oasis and no longer gave him trouble.

Moffitt had once again managed to avoid an injury.

Tully glance over at the second jeep as it kept pace with his own. Kirkland had turned out to be a pretty fair driver, not as good as Hitch, but acceptable. Troy had agreed to let the freckled face private fill in for Hitch on the drive back to headquarters.

Hitch's fever had returned in full force after leaving the oasis. Claiming 'I told you so' the doctor had refused to release his patient until he was sure that the infection had cleared up and Hitch had regained some of his strength. Still weak, he hadn't been cleared to return to duty but Troy had refused to leave him in anyone else's care. He sat in the passenger seat of his own jeep while Troy sat on the radio in the back.

Lt. Nance rode in the back of the truck on this trip, handcuffed and guarded by two MPs. The men he had led on escort duty were once again heading for headquarters, only this time they were going to testify against him.

"You know Troy, I still haven't figured out why Dietrich didn't have more guards out to protect his camp. I think I'm a bit offended that he thought so little of our abilities. I would have thought he would have tried a little harder to keep Hitch and Tully." Moffitt sat around the campfire that night reflecting on the events of the rescue.

"They didn't expect you." Hitch told them in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He knew we'd come for you." Troy disagreed.

"Sure, eventually." Hitchcock agreed. "But Kirkland told them that you were on a mission and wouldn't be back for several days. Dietrich thought he had more time to get ready for you."

"I did not! I didn't tell them anything."

"Yeah, you did." Hitch repeated. "While we were in the halftrack"

"But no one heard us talking."

"The guard understood English."

"How do you know?" Kirkland demanded, embarrassed that he would get caught telling military secrets.

"Remember when I asked you to get me some water?"

Kirkland nodded.

"The guard called for the canteen before you ask him for water. He realized he was giving himself away so he pretended to drink it himself. Didn't you notice how he waited for you to ask for the water before he capped it? He knew you were going to ask because I told you to ask and he heard me. He told Dietrich that Sarge and Moffitt were going to be gone for a few days. They thought that they had time to get us back to the base."

"Well I'll be." Kirkland said to himself. "I sure do have a lot to learn."

"Just make sure you learn it before you get yourself killed." Tully suggested with a friendly smile.

"It seems that our friendly neighborhood Captain got fooled more than once on this trip. We may want to avoid him until he has a chance to cool down." Moffitt suggested.

"He'll have a little while, we aren't going to be doing much until Hitch and Tully are healed and ready for duty. In the meantime, we have an inquiry to attend." Troy's eyes gleamed with determination. He wasn't going to allow the lieutenant to harm anyone else if he could stop it. He planned to attend the entire inquiry and have his say at he end.


End file.
